Other form, Other Enemies
by blue-ruins
Summary: Please protect himâ€¦ the one beside you It started with Yuuri's dream about Julia.Unlike usual,Wolfram refused to join Yuuri in a journey.And now he's missing!Troubles came one by one.Did they have anything to do with the changes of the four forbidden


Hey, it's my first fanfic! Ugh… finally, after some error in my computer, a lot of homework, I can post this. Actually I have post this story with the same title long long ago… But it wasn't complete yet, so I decided to delete it, although I have got any review. I'm probably insane to write a serialized story… but whatever. Please read and review, all of you

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. It belongs to some other person whose name I forgot

**Other Form, Other Enemies**

Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, 27th Maou of Shinmakoku was still slept peacefully in his bed. Sometime he shifted his position, only to be kicked by his fiancé who slept beside him.

"Mmm…" Yuuri growled in his sleep, still continued sleeping. He had a dream. Not a bad dream, of course, which he never had before. But this night, it was an unusual dream for him. It wasn't a dream about baseball, which he always had (which Wolfram always became his opponent with the final result: he completely lost. Hmph! It might consider as _a bad dream_ for him), and also not a dream about his family, which he hoped for. It was a dream with the woman who was always with him. This was…

"Yuuri," a soft voice called him.

The black haired boy mumbled in his sleep, refused to open his eyes. This place was warm, soft, comfortable, and somehow safe. He didn't know why but this pace felt so familiar with him.

"Because it was your dream," Yuuri heard that voice answered his thought. He felt, not for sure, that this voice was familiar. Soft… and warm. He knew he had heard that voice before. But… when?

"You really have a very peaceful place in your heart," that voice commented. It sounded that this person knew him well. Who was this person?

Yuuri opened his eyes slowly. He was dazzled by a flash of light, but he still recognized the person before him.

There was only one word to describe her ―blue, with her long blue hair, light blue eyes, and also her gentle smile. She was beautiful, for sure.

She was just like water, Yuuri thought looking at figure before him. And she is beautiful, too. There was no doubt that even Adelbert fell in love with her.

"It has been a long time," Julia said with a warm smile, woke Yuuri from his thought.

"Ah… yeah… a… It's nice to meet you, Julia," Yuuri said, unable to say anything, trailed in his thought. He gave Julia his usual sheepish smile. "Um… I have to thank you anyway. You have helped me before,"

Julia looked at Yuuri in his eyes. "I do nothing," She replied truthfully. The black haired boy only stared at her, confused. "It was your own power that changed everything. I only show you that you're not alone. Everyone always depends on you, their maou,"

Yuuri blushed, finding him unable to reply Julia's explanation. A small smile tugged in her lips upon seeing the boy's reaction.

"I'm glad that it's you," Yuuri snapped his head up, looking at Julia.

"I have a little time. There is something I must tell you about,"

"What is it?" Yuuri asked quickly, feeling uneasy all of sudden. He should have been aware of that before. It's clear that Julia wouldn't show up in his dream if nothing happened. It must be something…

"Something is coming," Julia answered with serious tone. "It will involve Shinmakoku for sure,"

"Shinmakoku ? Is it something bad? What will happen?" Yuuri asked impatiently, sweats began forming in his face. "Tell me, Julia,"

Julia shook her head. "I don't know, either," She replied. "But you must be careful. Please protect them," Julia added, her smile turned into a sad smile. "And please… protect him,"

"Him?" Yuuri repeated, confused. "Is he Adelbert? Or Conrad? Who is him? What should I do?"

"Someone you know well and always be with you," Julia answered with a soft voice like whisper. "The one beside you…"

Yuuri couldn't hear what Julia was going to say because his dream was ended in Wolfram kicking him out of the bed again.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri growled. "Why do you always kick me out of my bed every morning? Don't you have another way to wake me up more gently?"

Wolfram only snored. "Aakh… you always annoyed me all the time," Yuuri said, rubbed his head, frustrated.

"Good morning, heika," Conrad greeted him with his usual warm smile. "Are you ready for morning training?"

"Morning, Conrad," Yuuri replied. "I'll ready soon,"

Seeing Conrad smile like a signal for him to begin his new day, after Wolfram's kick, of course.

"Do you know, Wolfram kicked me out again this morning," Yuuri reported as he walked toward Conrad. "I think he is stronger when he is sleeping, you know?"

Conrad only nodded and gave Yuuri his other warm smile before closing the door behind him.

As soon the door closed, Wolfram opened his eyes. He shifted into sitting position and looked at the door, which Conrad had closed before.

_Something will happen…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wolfram walked toward the empty corridor of Blood Pledge Castle. He sighed, hoping to find a sign of his brothers. In fact, neither of his brothers was in there. They had to be somewhere, talking about their stupid business.

_Damn, walking around Blood Pledge Castle wasn't something easy to do, you know?_ He was getting annoyed of this nonsense. Why should he find them anyway? He wasn't playing hide and seek, was he? So, why?

He didn't have to do it in first place. To do something like that wasn't his personality. He should…

"Are you sure about this?" Wolfram heard the voice of his brothers, asked. He hid his presence after noticing the serious tone in his voice. _It must be something serious_, he thought.

"I'm sure," the second voice that was Conrad's replied. "The problem is more serious than it was reported. And even bigger than that. We have solved it, but…"

"What is it?" Gwendal demanded.

"I think that someone has interfered before we solve the problem or even before that," Conrad reported. "I've already ordered Yozak to check it,"

"Fine. We will hold the meeting soon, inform Yozak to finish his task before that," Gwendal commanded in low voice. "Do the kids know about it?"

From his position, Wolfram could see Conrad slowly nodded.

"Heika and Geika are well aware about it," he explained. "Maybe they have just informed about it by now,"

Wolfram clenched is fists upon hearing that. How could the wimp know something that he didn't know? How could his brothers not tell him before? Were Yuuri more qualified than him? He knew that Yuuri was the Maou, but still…

"What about Wolfram? No one has informed him yet," Conrad asked, made Wolfram clench his fists more tightly, instead of keeping himself hidden from his brothers.

"Let him. He will know when the meeting is hold,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So… do you like it? I will update this soon, so please wait me! The next chapter will be more interesting and maybe more complicated than this. I will give you some clues who is him might be. Please wait for the update…I have a lot of idea in my head. And don't forget to review! Tell me what do you think or maybe what you want in the next chapter. I'll do my best for you, so please! I'm really sorry for my grammar mistake! Gomen……!

_Chapter two:_

_As soon as he closed his eyes, an image appeared in his mind. It was another image than he had this morning. It was an image of a woman with long blue hair and blue clothes. He pressed his hand against his forehead, managed to clear the image. But his vision only getting blurrier than before. He could see that the woman stood on the water with some of the water pillar around her. Wolfram couldn't see her face, but he could hear that she began to say something like an incantation._

_As the incantation began Wolfram felt his Maryoku drained all of sudden._


End file.
